Under Rain
by baeki-chan95
Summary: Entah kenapa aku menyukai hujan akhir-akhir ini. Titik-titik embun yang lembut itu memberikanku ketenangan. Bukan berarti karena hujan turun semua masalahku selesai. Itu salah besar. Berkat hujan, sejenak aku melupakan masalah yang sedang terjadi padaku. One Shoot. Shoneun-ai. Kaisoo.


Author : Baeki-Chan95

Title : Under Rain

Pair : Kaisoo

Disclaimer : ff ini murni milik author selaku pengarang cerita. Please Don't copas!

Meski ceritanya abal dan pasaran. Tetep dihargai ya..?

Readers: dihargai berapa thor?

Author : seribu juga boleh kok! Eh, enggak ding. Bukan dihargai githu maksudnya. Kalian tahu sendirilah pastinya arti kata dihargai *wing

Note : FF ini udah pernah aku publish di blog pribadi dengan pair yang berbeda. Jika dari kalian ada yang merasa udah pernah baca. Nah... itu enggak salah emang, jadi jangan heran ya! Soalnya ff yang saya post disini dengan yang di blog judulnya beda. Kalo yang diblog judulnya 'On Rainy Days' pairingnya *****u #tebaksendiri. Muehehe. Tapi, tetep ada sedikit perubahan, cuma sedikit kok

.

Genre : Hurt, Romance

Warning : Shoneun-ai, typo, gaje

Summary : Entah kenapa aku menyukai hujan akhir-akhir ini. Titik-titik embun yang lembut itu memberikanku ketenangan. Bukan berarti karena hujan turun semua masalahku selesai. Itu salah besar. Berkat hujan, sejenak aku melupakan masalah yang sedang terjadi padaku.

.

.

.

Warning : ff ini dengan sudut pandang Dio

.

.

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Titik-titik embun yang berjatuhan dari gelapnya langit membuat beberapa tempat di kota Seoul basah. Sudah dapat dipastikan jika kota Seoul mengalami hujan hari ini.

Hujan.

Entah kenapa aku selalu megingat sesuatu jika hujan sedang terjadi.

Dulunya aku tidak menyukai hujan, karena hujan telah membuatku kehilangan orang yang berharga dalam hidupku.

Ayahku. Dia meninggal saat hujan menggelapkan keadaan di sekitarnya waktu itu. Hingga ia tidak bisa mengendalikan laju kendaraannya dengan baik. Akhirnya nasib malang menimpanya. Ia tidak menyadari jika ada sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di depan.

Tabrakan maut pun tidak bisa terhindarkan. Sungguh. Kejadian pahit itu terjadi tepat di hari ulang tahun ayah. Bahkan aku masih mengingat apa saja kejadian yang terjadi di hari itu. Semuanya masih tersimpan dengan jelas di memori otakku.

Aku menatap langit yang masih bergantung awan hitam. Tubuhku yang hanya berlindung di bawah payung bewarna biru tua, sedikit demi sedikit basah oleh air. Percuma saja jika kuputuskan untuk berteduh di tempat yang hangat. Tubuhku sudah basah oleh air hujan. Aku tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Karena bagiku, tubuh ini tidak berarti jika hujan saja membuat kita takut dan harus berlindung di tempat yang teduh. Ini menggelikan.

Hmm.. hujan ya!

Entah kenapa aku menyukai hujan akhir-akhir ini. Titik-titik embun yang lembut itu memberikanku ketenangan. Bukan berarti karena hujan turun semua masalahku selesai. Itu salah besar. Berkat hujan, sejenak aku melupakan masalah yang sedang terjadi padaku. Kadang aku juga bercerita tentang seseorang kepada hujan.

Aku menceritakannya lewat angin yang berhembus. Hah. Itu tindakan yang konyol. Sangat konyol. Tapi itulah yang dapat aku lakukan selama ini. Aku yakin hujan dengan senang hati mendengarkan ceritaku tentang dia.

Apa kalian tahu. Hujan telah mempertemukanku dengan seseorang. Aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa aku jadi seperti ini setelah kenal dengannya. Aku terus mengharapkan hujan turun dan berharap bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tetesan embun lembut itu telah memberiku banyak hal. Mulai dari ayahku yang tiada karena hujan, pertemuan dengan cinta pertamaku di bawah turunnya hujan, serta kehilangan cinta pertamaku juga karena hujan. Apa itu artinya hujan telah mempermainkanku. Tidak. Hujan tidak mempermainkanku. Dia sahabatku.

Ya, aku tahu kalian mengganggapku aneh. Tapi bukti nyata bahwa hujan selalu mendorongku untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Tempat dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Orang yang tidak pernah bisa aku lupakan sampai detik ini. Tidak bisa Melupakan senyumannya, tidak bisa melupakan caranya menatapku. Aku suka semua tentangnya.

Flashback

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju bukit tak jauh dari pemakaman ayah. Ya. Aku baru saja menghadiri pemakaman ayahku. Rintik-rintik hujan yang turun dari peraduannya mengiringi langkahku. Aku tidak berniat berlindung ataupun sekedar untuk berteduh sejenak. Walau hujan menerpaku, jangan salahkan jika aku lebih memilih tak mempedulikannya. Bukannya aku menyukai hujan seperti anak kecil biasa lakukan. Tapi, kedua kakiku seolah tak gentar hingga mereka membawaku ke bukit tak jauh dari pemakaman ayah.

Entah apa istimewanya tempat itu, hingga langkah kakiku tidak bisa dicegah untuk mengunjunginya. Aku hanya berharap jika berada di tempat itu nantinya, hatiku dapat tenang. Ya, kuharap begitu.

Aku terus berjalan dalam keadaan menangis. Merasa sedikit lega karena orang-orang tidak akan mengetahui jika aku sedang menangis. Itu semua berkat hujan yang turun. Aliran kristal bening dari kelopak mataku mampu melebur bersama hujan yang terus menerpa. Ini tidak salah. Hujan sengaja menyelamatkanku dari cibiran orang.

Sampai aku di bukit tak jauh dari pemakaman ayah. Pemandangan seluruh kota Seoul menyaput penglihatanku. Sungguh indah. Dalam keadaan hujan, kota Seoul yang padat penduduk terihat begitu indah dari atas sini. Banyaknya air yang mengguyur kota membuat aktivitas di kota itu terhenti.

Aku menjatuhkan kedua lututku sebagai penyangga tubuhku di atas tanah. Aku juga menutup mataku. Sudah beberapa kali aku mencoba menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir, namun tetap tidak bisa. Kesedihan akibat kehilangan seorang Ayah sebagai figur dalam keluarga membuatku belum ikhlas menerima kepergiannya. Apalagi kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba.

Aku tidak salah kan menangisi kepergian Ayah?

Semua anak akan bersikap sepertiku jika salah satu orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya telah tiada. Jadi, jangan mengolokku karena aku masih menangis.

"Cih, cengeng sekali." dalam keadaan hujan seperti sekarang, tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang berbicara. Hey, darimana dia tahu kalau aku sedang menangis.

Apa ini hanya halusinasiku saja?

Atau aku memang mendengar suara itu?

Lalu jika benar? Siapa orang yang berani menginsrupsiku dengan kata yang err... terdengar cukup kasar. Padahal ketika beberapa detik lalu aku sampai di bukit ini, tak ada seorang pun yang duduk atau pun berdiri di sekitar sini. Atau mungkin tadinya ia sedang berteduh di bawah pohon. Sempat terlihat olehku pohon besar berjarak 10 meter dari tempatku berpijak.

Tak berselang lama, aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja yang tengah memayungi dirinya sendiri dengan payung berwarna biru langit. Aku mendongakkan wajahku agar dapat melihat wajahnya. Iris gelap namja itu memandang lurus ke depan. Tepatnya ke arah pemandangan seluruh kota Seoul dari atas bukit ini.

Aku sedikit terperangah melihat betapa tampannya namja di depanku ini. Walau aku melihatnya bersamaan dengan air hujan yang menimpaku. Aku yakin, dia itu tampan. Sangat tampan.

Bukankah ini mimpi ? Jika ini memang benar mimpi. Tolong, siapapun itu, cubit aku sekeras mungkin. Aku harus segera bangun agar wajahku tidak memerah nantinya.

Ah,

Kenapa aku malah mengagumi namja itu. Hei, bukankah dia yang telah mengejekmu.

Namun, jika diperhatikan lagi, wajahnya yang sedikit basah karena air hujan telah berhasil lolos dari perlindungannya terlihat sangat tampan. Begitu tampan.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalari pipiku. Aih.. padahal air hujan masih setia mengguyurku. Bukan dingin yang kurasakan. Melainkan rasa panas dan hangat yang tiba-tiba merayapi seluruh tubuhku.

Aku.

Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini. Apa mungkin aku menyukainya. Aku namja. Dia juga namja. Kenapa bisa aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang namja. Apa aku sudah tidak normal sekarang. Aih... pikiranku benar-benar kacau akibat terguyur hujan hampir satu jam lamanya. Sudah lupakan saja masalah tentang aku menyukaiNYA.

"Hei, apa maksudmu." itulah protes kecil dariku. Dia tidak menyahuti lagi, menyebalkan sekali. Hingga tiba-tiba dia pergi berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku. Pergi bersamaan dengan ditinggalkannya payung berwarna biru langit yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di tangannya.

Apa dia sengaja membawa payung itu untukku?

Lalu mengapa dia meletakkan payungnya di sampingku?

Aku melongo dibuatnya. Dia sudah menghinaku, tidak mau meminta maaf, lalu pergi begitu saja. Sangat tidak sopan. Walau akhirnya ia meletakkan payung yang masih terlipat rapi disampingku.

Flashblack End

Aku melipat payung berwarna biru tua yang tadinya kukenakan untuk berlindung dari hujan. Biarkan. Biarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhku. Aku lebih suka jika seperti ini. Banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada hujan. Aku merindukan Kai, bisakah kau mendatangkannya untukku, hujan?

Apa kalian tahu, seorang namja yang tiba-tiba mengejekku di bukit itu, namanya adalah Kim Jongin. Ya. Kai, itu nama panggilannya. Umurnya lebih muda satu tahun dariku.

Memang pertemuan awalku dengan Kai tidak begitu mengenakan. Tapi setelahnya, ia begitu perhatian padaku. Kami sering bertemu di bukit ini. Seringkali ketika hujan. Kadang kami saling tukar payung untuk berteduh. Kadang juga kami hanya menggunakan satu payung untuk berdua. Dia begitu pehatian.

Entah kenapa kami bisa akrab, padahal kami berasal dari golongan yang berbeda.

Hah. Aku sangat merindukannya. Ya. Aku tahu jika itu berlebihan, jujur saja. Aku memang merindukan Kai.

Entah apa yang kurindukan darinya. Aku rindu tatapannya.

Ini konyol. Apa kalian tahu, aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan Kai selama satu setengah bulan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba meninggalkanku disaat aku sedang membutuhkannya.

Kai pernah bilang padaku, ia akan datang ke tempat ini jika hujan turun. Namun, sudah satu setengah bulan berjalan musim hujan. Kai sama sekali tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya disini. Baik itu ketika hujan sedang turun ataupun tidak.

Jujur, selama ini aku selalu menununggu kedatangan Kai di bukit tempat kami biasa bertemu. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kai tidak pernah datang. Begitu menyesakkan memang. Apa mungkin Kai lupa jalan menuju ke bukit ini? Ah, konyol sekali. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Oh ayolah, Kai bukan orang yang pelupa. Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan atau dia sibuk. Aku tidak tahu pasti.

Jika kalian menjadi aku, pasti kalian tidak mau repot-repot menunggu lagi namja yang sudah tidak jelas keberadaannya. Benar bukan?

Hmmh... aku sempat berpikir seperti itu. Kenapa aku harus menunggu orang yang bahkan tidak mempunyai hubungan apa pun dengan kita. Selalu hanya ada aku dan hujan yang ada di bukit ini. Terakhir aku bertemu dengan Kai ketika awal musim hujan. Sampai musim hujan akan usai, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Sebenarnya aku terkena demam beberapa hari lalu. Namun, karena hari ini turun hujan. Aku tidak mau membuang kesempatan. Tak kupedulikan jika aku sedang sakit, aku tetap datang ke tempat ini menunggu Kai menepati ucapannya.

Aku yakin, Kai pasti akan menepati janjinya. Aku kenal Kai dengan baik,

Lalu?

Dimanakah Kai sekarang. Mengapa ia tak kunjung menepati ucapannya. Walau kata yang Kai ucapkan bukanlah janji. Tapi, bukankah setidaknya ia menepati ucapannya sendiri. Ucapan adalah janji. Bukankah begitu? Ah, aku salah ya. Ucapan itu do'a. Entahlah, mungkin keduanya saling berkaitan.

Tekadku sudah bulat untuk menunggu Kai menepati janjinya. Ralat. Bukan janji, melainkan sebuah ucapan. Entah kenapa aku mempercayai begitu saja ucapan dia.

Apa aku termasuk orang bodoh karena mau melakukan hal ini. Tidak.

Hal yang kulakukan memang konyol. Bahkan untuk kesekian kalinya aku selalu menuliskan kata konyol. Kuharap kalian tidak bosan membacanya. Aku sendiri capek menulis kata itu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu dengan jalan pikiranku. Sebenarnya hanya ada satu hal konyol yang pernah kulakukan. Kalian tahu apa itu. Ya. Mencintai seorang namja.

Konyol bukan? Aku sendiri seorang namja, kenapa menyukai sesama namja.

Hah sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku tidak tahu apa dia seorang gay atau bukan. Yang kutahu dari Kai hanyalah... dia sangat tampan dengan kulit tan eksotisnya. Itu saja. Sepertinya semua orang juga menyadari hal itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, aku terus membiarkan tubuhku terkena air hujan.

Entahlah, sebenarnya tubuhku sudah menggigil sejak tadi. Udara disini sangat dingin. Namun, aku tetap tidak mau berlindung. Biarkan aku seperti ini sampai hujan berhenti. Tak ada salahnya kan jika aku bersentuhan langsung dengan sahabatku.

Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku menikmati setiap hujaman air hujan. Walau sedikit sakit, tapi aku menyukainya.

Perlahan air hujan mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhku yang sudah basah sebagian. Wajahku menengadah ke atas. Mataku terpejam. Hujaman air hujan terasa sakit ketika mengenai pipiku. Apalagi saat mengenai kelopak mataku. Terasa hujaman itu bagai pijat rileks untuk kesehatan. Berlebihan.

Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku mulai basah, rambutku basah serta pakaian yang kukenakan juga basah.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku merasa jika sudah tak ada hujaman mengenai tubuhku. Apa hujan telah berhenti. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara hujan turun. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi hujan mengenai tubuhku. Ini aneh.

Ya. Mungkin saja hujan sudah berhenti. Tunggu!

Kalau pun hujan memang sudah berhenti seharusnya suara rintikan hujaman air hujan juga berhenti. Kenapa aku mendengar suara hujan seperti terhalang sesuatu. Misal, payung.

Payung?

Aku menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah seseorang yang kurasa berada di belakangku. Mataku mengerjab beberapa kali. Mencoba memastikan jika aku tidak salah menangkap seseorang yang berdiri di depanku.

Lihatlah apa yang kudapati disini. Seorang namja berdiri dengan memegang sebuah payung berwarna biru di tangannya. Ia tidak melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan payung itu. Melainkan membiarkan payung itu berada di bawah kepalaku. Tubuhnya sendiri dibiarkan kehujanan.

Sungguh.

Dialah seorang namja yang sangat kuharapkan kehadirannya disini. Senyuman manis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Apa hujan yang telah mengabulkan permintaanku. Bukan. Bukan hujan yang telah mengabulkan permintaanku, melainkan tuhan. Karena tuhan yang menciptakan hujan. Secara tidak langsung jika aku berharap pada hujan aku juga berharap pada tuhan. Benar kan?

Dia..

"Ka..kai" aku terkesiap. Selama satu setengah bulan aku tidak lagi bertemu dengannya. Tepat di bawah hujan untuk terakhir kalinya aku melihat wajah tampannya. Dan sekarang tepat di bawah hujan pula aku dapat melihat wajahnya kembali. Wajah yang selalu menatapku khawatir jika sedang hujan-hujanan. Apa ini bukan mimpi?

"Apa kau merindukanku?" pertanyaan itu. Sungguh. Apa ia tidak tahu jika selama ini aku merindukannya. Pasti dia cuma menggodaku dengan mengatakan hal itu. Aish..

Dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah memeluk Kai dengan erat. Seolah tak mengijinkan ia pergi lagi. Walau sebenarnya aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Bukan namjacingu atau pun saudaranya. Aku hanya seorang teman yang merangkap sebagai hyungnya.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali, Kai. Pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucapku ditengah hujan yang masih mengguyur bumi. Aku yakin jika suaraku masih bisa di dengar oleh Kai.

Namun, Kai tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan sepertinya sedang tertawa kecil. Telingaku tak mungkin salah menangkap suaranya. Biar hujan sekalipun. Jika Kai berada sangat dekat denganku, sudah dapat dipastikan jika aku bisa menangkap suaranya.

"Kau menertawakanku Kai. Aku dengar itu." ucapku setengah berteriak dengan nada kesal.

"Ani. Kau memang benar-benar merindukanku, _hyung_?" ucapnya setengah tak percaya.

Aku mengerutkan alis heran. Nada bicaranya seperti seseorang yang sedang tak mempercayai suatu hal.

"_Mianhae_." hanya sebuah kata maaf sepertinya tidak akan cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalku padanya. Aku harus berbuat apa?

Bertemu lagi dengannya saja sudah membuatku senang. Demi apapun aku tidak akan pernah rela ia pergi lagi. Aishh.. kenapa aku menjadi egois seperti ini.

Aku diam. Merasakan betapa hangatnya pelukan dari seseorang yang sangat kurindukan. Kai juga membalas pelukanku,

"Dio _hyung_, kenapa tubuhmu panas sekali?" tanya Kai dengan nada yang syarat akan kekhawatiran.

Kenapa tubuhku kembali bersuhu tinggi. Kukira hujan yang mengguyurku selama beberapa menit sudah menghilangkan rasa panas di tubuhku. Ternyata aku salah. Air hujan semakin menambah suhu tinggi di tubuhku.

Apa yang dikatakan Kai benar. Suhu badanku bertambah seiring dengan angin yang berhembus di sela-sela pakaian tipis yang kukenakan.

Tidak. Kai tidak boleh tahu jika selama ini aku selalu menunggunya di bawah hujan. Sampai aku jatuh sakit seperti ini. Aku tidak mau membuat Kai merasa bersalah karena tindakan konyolku sendiri. Aku yang selalu menunggu kehadiran Kai di bukit ini. Jadi, ini bukan salahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kai. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku," ucapku mencoba menegaskannya.

Apa aku berlebihan jika mengatakan bahwa aku sangat merindukannya. Tak mungkin jika aku merusak pertemuan kami, dengan Kai yang mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Aku tidak akan apa-apa.

Hening melanda antara aku dan Kai. Hanya suara hujan dan hembusan angin yang terdengar.

"Aku capek Dio _hyung_." ucap Kai tiba-tiba. Aku menyerngitkan alis heran.

"Ap..a maksudmu Kai." aku melepaskan tubuhku dari pelukan hangat Kai. Kutatap lekat wajahnya, tiba-tiba wajah Kai berubah menjadi pucat. Pasti karena guyuran hujan. Bahkan payung yang dibawanya sudah tidak ada. Mungkin sudah terbang dibawa angin. Kini tinggal kita berdua yang langsung terkena air tanpa perlindungan apapun. Aku malah lebih suka jika seperti ini.

"Biarkan aku saja yang sakit _Hyung_, karena akulah penyebab kau seperti ini." ucap Kai lagi. Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Maksudmu Kai?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tularkan penyakitmu padaku, _hyung_"

"HAh" aku membelalak.

Apa? Tularkan penyakitku padanya. Mana bisa. Apa dia sudah gila.

"Benar! Tularkan penyakitmu padaku. Biar kau tidak menderita lagi karena aku. Aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu. Bukankah kau sakit seperti ini karena aku." ucap Kai lagi. Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan kemauannya. Bukankah orang menginginkan sehat. Tapi ini. Kenapa Kai menyuruhku menularkan sakitku padanya.

Aku tidak mau Kai sakit. Jika ia sakit, aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya di bukit ini ketika hujan. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Lebih baik aku saja yang sakit.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih Kai. Kau tidak salah." aku tertawa kecil. Sekarang diala yang konyol.

"Kau jangan mengangap remeh penyakitmu. Maaf karena aku tidak menepati ucapanku untuk datang ke tempat ini ketika hujan. Aku.. benar-benar sibuk." Kai menelangkup kedua wajahku dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu Kai. Kau berada disini sekarang itu sudah cukup membuktikan jika kau telah menepati ucapanmu." aku menatap matanya yang indah. Dengan jarak sedekat ini pipiku mulai memanas. Hujan masih mengguyur kami berdua dengan buliran lembut itu.

"Ijinkan aku menggantikan kau sakit Dio _hyung_, aku tahu kau sangat menderita."

Konyol. Sekarang Kai-lah yang konyol.

"Bagaimana bi.." kata-kataku terputus ketika Kai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

Aku kaget. Perasaan tak karuan semakin menjalari relung jiwaku. Dinginnya guyuran hujan tak menyurutkan Kai untuk memberiku kehangatan. Aku menutup mataku ketika Kai mulai melumat bibirku, menghisapnya, seolah menghisap penyakit yang ada pada tubuhku untuk berpindah ke tubuhnya. Aku tak menyangka jika Kai mau melakukan ini padaku.

Dan aku menyadari satu hal. Cintaku juga kembali karena hujan. Terima kasih hujan. Engkau bukan hanya menjadi saksi pertemukanku dengan Kai. Tapi engkau juga menjadi saksi akan adanya kisah cinta kita baru diantara kita. Aku menyukai hujan. Walau kadang engkau dibenci banyak orang. Tapi bukan aku salah satunya.

Begitulah kiranya aku menyukai buliran embun itu. Hujan seperti mengerti perasaanku, karena dia sekarang adalah sahabatku.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

Anyyeong..

Adakah yang ingat dengan saya? #emangsapelu

Hehheh... ini mengapa ff gajenya dipublish ulang. Pake pair Kaisoo lagi. Ge pe pe ya! untuk menghibur kaisoo shipper saja. Diatas udah dijelasin kalo ff ini udah pernah dipublish di blog pribadi. Tapi ada beberapa yang aku edit. Jika ada yang mau tanya blog pribadiku apa, bisa kasih pesan lewat PM.

Oh iya, ada yang ingat ff saya yang judulnya 'black paradise' enggak?

Maaf jika ada yang nungguin ff itu karena sampe sekarang belum di updet juga. Itu karena saya sibuk PKL. Emang ada yang nungguin githu?

Sebenernya aku mau curhat masalah PKLku disini. Tapi karena nanti bakal kebanyakan bacot jadi enggak jadi. Boleh enggak aku minta semangat dari readers yang baca ff ini #itu sih kalau ada ya!

Aku kehilangan semangat PKL gara2 bos ditempat PKLku galak. Terima kasih jika ada yang mau berkenan membaca dan ripiu, dan saya sangat berterima kasih kalau ada yang ngasih semangat saya buat ngejalani PKL. :)

Ya uding.

Akhir kata,

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa. Jangan bolong-bolong ya. Kecuali sih kalo udzur.

Salam kenal juga.


End file.
